


Moving on

by EndlessDreamerFromSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessDreamerFromSpace/pseuds/EndlessDreamerFromSpace
Summary: After the war ended Lance ended up living on a farm with his family. He was coping with the loss of his beloved and missing Keith.Keith had left earth and travelled to Daibazaal tp reunite with the Blades to start a humanitarian relief organization.Soon the two would finally once again meet and Keith would confess his feelings, but will Lance return them?





	1. Time will heal wounds

The war had ended and peace was finally restored. Every reality was saved including their own. Everything was accomplished thanks to Voltron- no, not just Voltron, but rather one particular individual. One individual that will forever be remembered by those she loved, and those she protected and saved. Her story will be told throughout all generations, her sacrifice forever honored by all. 

Sometimes looking back it feels unreal that such a long time passed since it all happened. Since they fought Honerva and the Galra empire, since his beloved Allura vanished.  
It would be a lie if he told you that he was completely fine, that he had moved on from everything.  
Over time wounds do heal but the scars forever stay, constantly reminding him of everything they had fought for and everything they lost. 

Sometimes he would have dreams of her. Seeing her face turned directly towards him, her sky blue eyes staring right at him. Her gentle smile and tears as she leaned in pressing her warm lips against his for the last time. The memory haunted him for days, weeks and even years.  
Often he would try to preoccupy himself with daily chores around the house as he now owned a farm.  
His family would give him as much support as they can, however the pain inflicted upon his heart was not something that was easy to heal.  
He would always feel at ease whenever his friends came to visit. He always longed to see them and would always give them a warm welcome. 

They would sit down in the garden and drink tea while discussing various events that happened in their lives. Lance sometimes felt envy when he saw their genuine smiles and upbeat attitudes. He was once like that himself, however these days he could hardly smile nor feel joy in his life, only emptiness.  
Another thing that made the ache in his heart worse was the absence of someone who he had longed to see the most.  
Keith, his former teammate and dear friend. Someone who he had once seen as a rival and had envied for so much, who ended up becoming one of his closest friend.  
Keith had been with him through the hardest times and had supported his decisions for the team, that was until he left for Daibazaal,  
Lance knew he shouldn’t have felt bitter about it. He should be supporting Keith’s decision just as the other had supported his, but Lance missed him. 

“Has anyone heard from Keith?” Lance asked and the others paused their conversation to focus on him.  
Shiro seemed to be the only one who stayed in contact with the raven haired male, which did sting him.  
“He’s doing alright, he told me that their project is going well actually” Lance smiled at that, Keith had told them about their project for a humanitarian relief organization.  
Lance wished Keith was here, that he was sitting right next to them and spoke of his project instead of having to hear about it from someone else.  
After saying their goodbyes everyone went in their separate ways and Lance returned to his house.  
“Lance is that you? There’s a package in your room” Veronica called out from the kitchen and the brunette curiously walked upstairs and entered his room to find a package on his bed.  
Upon looking at the box it was just a simple cardboard box, however a small note was attached to it.

'Dear Lance,

I’m not good with writing letters, but Krolia told me that I should let you know of my current status.  
Our humanitarian relief organization is progressing slowly and I was able to help many.  
On my travels I found this flower and it reminded me of you so I decided to send it to you, as i’ve heard from Shiro you started a farm so hopefully this would be a good edition to it.

\- Keith’ 

Lance snorted while reading the first sentence. It was just like Keith to be so formal and awkward even through letters.  
He did however re-read the letter a few more times, savoring every word written before finally focusing on the box.  
He gingerly pried it open and his eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful blue flower, completely out of this world (well it was an alien plant).  
The brunette gently picked it up, noticing that the edges glowed in a soft blue illuminating light.  
Eagerly, he rushed downstairs to grab a pot and place the flower inside. The only problem was that Lance didn’t know what type of flower this was and the proper care it needed, but hopefully he would be able to take good care of it. 

“Watcha got there hermano?” Veronica asked while leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. Lance smiled brightly at the plant before turning to his sister “why didn’t you tell me Keith sent this? Was he here?”. She shook her head “No.. I don’t think so, I just found the box outside of the front door and brought it in”.  
Lance felt crestfallen by the answer, however the flower did help sooth it, a small part of Keith was there. Hopefully this would mean that Keith might actually return, that he hadn’t forgot about Lance after all. 

He remembered that moment before Keith’s departure, when the two of them spoke about their futures.  
Keith promised he would return and that he would make sure to visit, and then he left and hadn’t been seen for the last three years. 

Lance spent the rest of the day working outside to harvest vegetables before heading back Inside to gaze upon the flower, which he placed in the living room counter.  
Everyone in his family could see just how much Lance actually missed him, only Lance was the one who kept denying it- pretending he was alright. 

A month passed and Lance’s farm began to grow, the land expending which meant more work added.  
He didn’t mind, it was refreshing having something to do, however it would get stressful from time to time.  
Marco told him to fetch some vegetables outside so that they could make dinner and Lance ventured outside.  
He took one step towards the tomatoes and froze at the sight of a figure in the distance.  
It wasn’t just any figure, he could recognize that Mullet anywhere.

“Keith?” the brunette breathed out his name, feeling disbelief that the ravenette was actually there.  
Maybe he was hallucinating from all of the work he’d done for the past week?  
But then, the figure began to walk, and he continued to walk closer until he stood right in front of Lance. 

“Long time no see McClain” the familiar voice spoke up, violet eyes glinting in sunlight and a bright smile that made his heart do a flip.  
“It’s really you” Lance reached out his hand to touch the male’s shoulder, as if having to double check the clarity of his mind.  
Keith let out a chuckle “the one and only” he confirmed and the brunette finally snapped out of his shock to wrap his arms around the other and embrace him.  
Keith returned the embrace with equal eagerness and even lifted the brunette slightly off of his feet, doing a small spin before placing the Cuban down.

“I was so worried about you.. I thought you wouldn’t come back” Lance admitted and that made Keith’s smile falter.  
“I made a promise didn’t I? I would never break it” he assured and Lance knew that was true, but “You’ve been gone for three years, without contacting anyone but Shiro from time to time” he knew he shouldn’t be upset right now, he should be glad that Keith even decided to show up, but he couldn’t stop the words flowing from his mouth.  
“I didn’t mean to disappear on you Lance, I wanted to contact you so many times but I couldn’t..” his voice trailed off which gave the brunette the impression that there was more to it.

“You could have just told me you were okay, I mean I did get the flower and it was a nice gift but it took you three whole years to send one letter” Lance once again argued which made Keith grimace, there was a clear look of guilt in his eyes “I know, I wanted to write you more but then if I did..” he paused for a moment to let out a sigh “if I did then I would miss you too much.. Lance being in space for so long without you, it was a torture- and I mean it. I spent every single day and night thinking about you.. thinking about your health and your farm.. wondering if you were okay or if you possibly.. started a family- I was scared, part of me wanted to know but another part of me just.. if I got a letter it would be enough to drive me to abandon my project just to come back and be with you, but I couldn’t do that”.

Lance couldn’t believe his ears. Keith had missed him that much? He was thinking about him every day and night?  
He hadn’t even realized that he just stood there In silence until Keith said “Well aren’t you going to say anything? I mean anything would be fine”.  
Lance blinked before finally remembering how to use words “I.. didn’t realize you actually cared that much- I mean I missed you too, I was thinking a lot about you too.. I uh, sorry this is..” he trailed off. 

Keith understood, his confession was sudden and it was a lot to take in “I know.. look i’m not good with expressing my feelings.. and I know that right now you’re also going through a lot.. Allura’s death took a toll on us all.. but I know you loved her more than any of us and that’s why I won’t push you.. I want you to think carefully if you would want me in your life.. if you would ever be able to see me that way.. until then” he took out a communicator and placed it into the brunette’s palm “contact me when you’re ready to talk.. I wish I could stay longer.. I promise you that soon enough Kolivan will take my place and I’ll be able to come back… it was good to see you” he smiled genuinely and Lance gripped the small communicator tightly in his hand, tears threatening to spill and yet he held them back “It was good to see you too Keith”. 

They embraced each other once again, this time holding onto each other for a longer time until Keith pulled back.  
Lance gave a small wave and watched the raven haired male until he disappeared from his view point.  
He heard the sound of an engine roaring to life and saw a ship ascending into the sky. 

Lance wasn’t sure how long he stood there, but by the time he had returned inside the sun had already set and the sky had become dark.  
“Lance.. are you okay?” Veronica asked, carefully moving from the window to approach her brother. Lance didn’t immediately answer, his gaze fixed on the small device in his hand “yeah.. I think i’m going to be okay”.


	2. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Keith's confession Lance was left to decide his own future. Will he accept Keith's feelings or not?  
Keith was waiting and Lance had the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this slightly more angsty fic.  
I do see that the feedback was poor however and I would like to know how to improve for the next fic.

Another few months had passed since Keith had visited and Lance was still indecisive.  
He had thought carefully of his relationship with the ravenette, how much it had grown over the years.  
Keith was someone Lance found annoying and unbearable throughout their Garrison years.  
He was always envious of the raven haired male’s piloting skills and cool demeanor.  
Lance had seen Keith as cold and uncaring, someone who only wanted to finish his duty, no matter the cost.

Keith was impulsive and stubborn, always disagreeing with everything Lance said.  
But then, as time passed he started to see another side of the ravenette, started to understand him more.  
Keith wasn’t an asshole or an edge lord, he was a lonely orphan who didn’t know how to express himself.  
Keith was someone who cared deep inside, he just didn’t know how to show it properly.  
He was determined and his impulsiveness tended to be useful at times.  
Despite the rocky times Keith was a great leader and he actually took everyone’s opinions into consideration, of course when he wasn’t ticked off.

At first they were always arguing and disagreeing in everything, but then Keith began to take him more seriously and actually cared to listen to his suggestions.  
Lance comforted him after Shiro disappeared and for the first time he even saw the ravenette smile.  
Those smiles increased whenever they helped each other in battle or supported each other.  
Keith supported him and encouraged him, even when he openly told him he wanted to be with Allura, Keith advised him despite his own hidden feelings.  
Lance was an idiot to never notice any hints, although in his defense Keith did leave to be with the Blades and that was something that put a distance between them. 

Keith loved him and Lance continued hurting him without even knowing. And at the moment Keith somewhat confessed to him Lance still couldn’t bring himself to accept his feelings.  
He didn’t know if he was ready, he didn’t know if he could be in a relationship again after Allura’s passing.  
Still Keith needed an answer and Lance had none.

The brunette let out a sigh as he sat down on the grass after a harvest. His eyes fixed on the horizon as the sun began to set.  
“You seem spaced out” Rachel appeared out of the house with a glass of water and Lance took the glass with a small smile “thanks and well I’m just thinking about.. life and stuff”.  
Rachel sat down next to him and grinned “Life and a certain someone?” she raised her eyebrow and the brunette snorted “Alright you got me, I was thinking about Keith”. 

Rachel followed his gaze towards the horizon and closed her eyes to take In a deep breath of fresh air.  
“He’s still waiting.. he really loves you” she spoke and that made his heart clench.  
Keith had been occupied with missions, but from what Lance heard from Shiro, Keith never once hooked up with anyone. 

“He deserves an answer-” She started and Lance groaned before cutting in “I know but.. I just.. I don’t know if i’m ready.. I don’t know if I love him that way”.  
Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder “I understand.. it’s not easy to lose someone but if you don’t move on and you continue focusing on the past.. you’ll never find happiness”.  
Lance gazed at the ground and nodded “yeah.. that’s true… I just…. I keep thinking about him every single night and I keep thinking of his confession- I just keep wondering ‘what if’” a sigh left his lips before he continued “I keep worrying i’m taking so long and Keith might end up losing patience and he might find someone else.. and my heart hurts and it’s frustrating and god! I wish I could just figure it out, Keith is a great guy and honestly he’s amazing.. and if anything happened to him I don’t know if I would be able to take it”. 

Rachel regarded him for a moment before her expression softened “I think you just found your answer little bro”.  
Lance raised his eyebrow in confusion before realization hit him “oh my god- I love him” the words echoed in his mind and Lance ran a hand through his own hair before repeating “I’m in love with Keith Kogane”. 

Lance quickly stood up, but not before hugging his sister “Thank you Rachel!”. She watched him run back inside of the house and giggled “what a goofball”.  
Lance ran upstairs and barged into his room to pick up the communicator Keith had left him.  
He pressed the call button and began praying Keith would answer.  
Thankfully the screen lit up and Keith’s face appeared “Lance? I’m in the middle of a mission-”.  
The brunette quickly interrupted “I need to talk to you, I have the answer”.  
Keith became silent for a few seconds, which to Lance felt like minutes before he finally answered “wait for me”. 

.・。.・゜✭・.・

His nerves were tingling and his forehead was covered in sweat as he sat on the couch and waited.  
Keith never called back nor did he send a message which did worry the brunette.  
Maybe he changed his mind? Maybe Kolivan was holding him back or what if something happened?  
Lance’s mind began to race and he became even more anxious, biting his nails.  
Veronica was standing by the window and gazing out. Lance would keep glancing at her, waiting to see if she’d maybe spot Keith.

“Nothing?” he asked and she shook her head “No.. wait- I think I see something in the distance”.  
Lance sprung to his feet and ran up to the window, surely enough there was a shadow of a figure in the distance.  
The figure was too far away to be recognized, but Lance anticipated on who it was.

He ran out of the house and stood among the Altean flowers, his eyes carefully following the figure as the other approached.  
His lips began to grow into a smile and his eyes beamed when he recognized that mullet and scar.  
Keith was standing in front of him a few feet away. Neither of them moved and just as their last meeting they wouldn’t take their eyes off of each other, standing in complete silence.  
The wind was blowing stronger today and Keith’s hair was flowing to the side, covering one part of his face. His Violet eyes glinting under the sunlight and a smile as bright as a pearl, he was beautiful. 

“You always act so reckless and go on dangerous missions.. it drives me insane and I worry every single night and day about you.. I always thought I was upset because I envied you for it.. i’m stuck here on a farm and you’re out there in space, but the truth is I missed you. I wanted you to visit more often and I wanted you to be here with me.. you confided in Shiro about all of your travels but not once did you call me.. I was upset because I couldn’t bare thinking that one day Shiro would end up telling me that you’re gone” Lance confessed with his eyes glistening in unshed tears.  
“I couldn’t stand thinking that i’d never be able to see your face and talk to you.. that I wouldn’t have my Samurai anymore”. 

Keith was silent while Lance spoke and that made the brunette feel embarrassed.  
“Well? Aren’t you going to say anything?” he spoke with crossed arms and Keith still didn’t speak a word. 

His smile never once disappeared and he began walking up to the brunette who took a few steps back in panic.  
Lance closed his eyes shut until he felt a hand cup his cheek and gently caress it.  
He opened his eyes slowly to find Keith inches away from his own face, his eyes staring directly into his ocean hues.

Lance sucked in a breath and his eyes trailed down to Keith’s lips before moving back up to find that Keith was following his gaze as well.  
They were once again looking at each other in complete silence, their breaths intermingled as they inched forward.  
Lance wasn’t sure who made the move first, but they met half way pressing their lips together. 

The kiss was chaste and they pulled back shortly after, and Keith finally spoke up “I love you Sharpshooter”.  
Lance tightened his grip on the other, tears rolling down his cheeks and smile growing from ear to ear “I love you too Samurai”.

.・。.・゜✭・.・

“Wait are you two actually?” Hunk’s eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at the two males from across the table.  
“Yup” Lance replied while lifting his hand to show a ring and everyone gasped loudly at the sudden news, Pidge being the first to stand up and run up to hug both of them “congratulations you two!”. 

Everyone clapped their hands and went in turns to hug the couple before Shiro spoke up “So when’s the wedding?”.  
Keith cleared his throat, a visible blush covering his cheeks “We’re still discussing over it.. we don’t want to rush everything” he explained while Lance leaned to kiss his cheek.  
“Wise choice number four! Wedding ceremonies are important events and they should be thought over carefully” Coran twirled his mustache while nodding his head. 

Lance took Keith’s hand intertwining their fingers, their rings glinting brightly as they gazed into each others eyes lovingly “The most important thing is having our family there” the brunette stated while glancing at everyone in the room.  
Hunk began to tear up and grabbed a tissue to blow his nose while Pidge patted his shoulder.  
Shiro placed down his cup of tea “Of course we’d all be there, we wouldn’t miss it for anything”. 

They had gone through a lot while in war. They had gained and lost, but in the end they had each other. They were a family and no matter what happens nothing will break the bond created between them.  
Voltron was handed to a new generation of fighters and peace makers, but it will forever stay in their hearts. The spirit of the lions forever engraved inside each one of them.  
As one period of their lives had ended, an entirely new chapter was opened and a bright future awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was once again a commissioned fic andand I had a hard time with writing this one without tearing up. :'D


End file.
